Some vehicles are configured to connect wirelessly to a remote mobile device including a paired vehicle key fob and a paired mobile phone. The majority of vehicle key fobs include an alarm button which allows the holder of the key fob to activate an alarm in a vehicle paired with the key fob. The alarm includes a horn of the vehicle and exterior lights of the vehicle. Typically, the vehicle chirps the horn and flashes the exterior directional lights when the alarm button is pressed. The alarm allows the holder of the key fob to raise awareness of the location of the vehicle. The alarm is often used to assist a motorist in locating a lost vehicle in a parking structure or raise awareness of nearby people of a potential need for assistance. However, this requires the user to be carrying his/her key fob in an easy to access location and to be in close vicinity of his or her own vehicle.